omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
"They"
Character Synopsis "They", a monolithic "enemy" to all who seek the Keys. They are depicted as separate entities, worthy of great measures of trepidation at the very sight of them. Very little is expounded upon in the collection, but much is suggested and alluded to — for instance, although their physical composure is never explicitly mentioned, comparisons and subtle remarks enable the formation of various, incomplete notions. It is unknown whether "They" created the Keys or not, but "They" are shown to be intimately connected to many of the phenomena. Character Statistics Tiering: Unknown, possibly 2-A Verse: Calgary's Gideon Keys Name: Their actual names are never stated, but they are most notably called "They" (Alongside "Them") Gender: Unknown, implied to be genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Alternate Timeline Humans, Aliens, Inter-Dimensional Spirits, possibly Grim Reaper Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Madness Manipulation, Aura (It's aura is enough to make those who enter its own presence go mad and enter a state of panic. They can also do this through eye contact), Dream Manipulation, BFR (Stated to be the source of dreams, being capable of manipulating them to create cities and other constructs. Trapped countless humans within its own Dream City), Space-Time Manipulation (Causes space and time anomalies within the multiverse. Created a dimension with an infinite ocean and dysfunctional time), Portal Creation (Able to create portals to an infinite number of realities with Mirrors), Soul Manipulation (Interacts with the souls of humanity, being capable of trapping them in The Left Calgary. "They" also created and governs The Spirit World, where souls reside), Darkness Manipulation (Animated the shadows of many humans, causing them to become sentient beings), Creation (Created many things within The Calgary Gideon Multiverse, including even possibly the keys), Technology Manipulation (Control The Terminal, a system of trains and electronic equipment), Mind Manipulation (Potentially able to induce the feeling of nauseous and drowsiness into one's mind), Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Draws power upon an higher dimensional plane), History Manipulation (Capable of manipulating the history of one's birth, causing it to be ahead of what it normally is. Can also make these effects permanent), Resurrection (Brought back many dead beings, such as those who entered The Church House), Possibly Abstract Existence (They are implied to represent the concepts of Sex and Death), Non-Corporeal (Cited as being without form or any physical existence. Also, "They" were cited as being spirits), Immortality (Type 6, Killing off "They" will only cause them to possess another body they have created across the multiverse), ETC. Destructive Ability: Unknown (The very nature of "Them" is left relatively mysterious, having never displayed much of their power and only cause anomalies across the multiverse. Many theories from multiple characters have arisen to what "They" are supposed to be, ranging from alternate universe versions of humans, all the way to the supernatural, such as aliens or spirits), possibly Multiverse Level+ (Many sources both in series and outside Calgary's Gideon Keys imply that "They" are responsible for the existence of all possible dream worlds, realities and even higher dimensions, of which there exists infinite) Speed: Unknown (Never shown to actually move at insane speeds and have no direct statements of fast movements), possibly Infinite (It is suggested that "They" outside of Space and Time completely, existing outside of the multiverse's time and space) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Unknown, possibly Multiversal+ (Generally mysterious in what they are, including their full capabilities, as all they've done is cause massive scale anomalies across the multiverse. Likewise, sources cite them as being possibly the ones responsible for the existence of alternate universes, dreams and other locations present in the verse) Durability: Unknown (Immortality and Non-Corporeality makes them harder to kill, as "They" aren't just one being, but a collective spawned from a singular being. The act of killing one "They" will simply cause it to become another one of "They" among The Hivemind) Stamina: Limitless (Lacks any concrete form of existence and is unable to tire) Range: Multiversal+ (Has caused massive anomalies across all worlds in the multiverse, being present in and effecting an infinite number of possibilities) Intelligence: Presumably Very High ("They" is implied to have knowledge that spans at least many parallel universes, as their knowledge extends beyond their original timeline and into ours. "They" is stated to know many secrets and alternate possibilities that exist) Weaknesses: The effects of their power are limited when in our natural universe. Their powers are more effective in their original timeline or in Dream Universes Other Attributes List of Equipment: Supposedly many artifacts such as The Keys Extra Info: *"They" as a character is shrouded in mystery, having had many theories about its existence from many characters. Likewise, many explanations range from it being some extraterrestrial being, to a spirit, to an alternate timeline human to even a demon or The Grim Reaper. All of these are considered equally valid due to Calgary's Gideon Keys nature as a all-encompassing canon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Calgary's Gideon Keys Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Aliens Category:Humans Category:Spirits Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Grim Reapers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Madness Inducers Category:Aura Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Creation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Electricity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space Benders Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Ressurection Users Category:History Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Immortals Category:Technology Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Sealers Category:Portal Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2